


Forgotten Numbers

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [218]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompts, sparrowsverse asked for: The Librarians and Coulson from MCU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Numbers

“Coulson, we’ve got nothing.  Change that.”  Coulson kept his expression neutral as Fury and Hill swept out and left him with a fragment of a tablet in a language no-one in SHIELD even recognized, let alone could translate.  On the tablet, nestled in the open crate, the strange glyphs seemed to pull at his retinas.  

“Crate it, put it on wheels,” he ordered.  Ten minutes later, he was pushing it down a barely trafficked C-corridor.  The last person he’d seen had been maintenance, three junctions ago.  He stopped and listened for a long minute before thumbing in a long number into his phone.  It never stored, he could never recite it, but when he needed it, the digits just…came to him.  “Jenkins?  Open the back door.  I’ve got a puzzle for you.”


End file.
